Dark Demigod Ardin
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60595 |no = 732 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 28 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 231 |animation_idle = 50 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 25, 51, 75, 84, 90, 99, 108, 114, 123, 132, 141, 162 |normal_distribute = 16, 16, 8, 6, 8, 6, 4, 6, 6, 4, 6, 14 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 25, 29, 51, 55, 75, 84, 90, 99, 108, 114, 123, 132, 141, 162, 166, 170 |bb_distribute = 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 4, 6, 3, 2, 3, 10, 9, 9, 9, 9, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 25, 29, 51, 55, 75, 84, 90, 99, 108, 114, 123, 132, 141, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 3, 5, 5, 3, 5, 5, 3, 5, 10, 9, 9, 8, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A vagrant with jet black wings. Swearing revenge upon the Fallen God Lagzal after his comrades were slain, he headed to the Underground Lake to make good on his vow through a decisive battle. However, it is said that he did not deliver a finishing blow to the god, but rather sealed him away. The idea behind this remains a mystery, but some speculate that the reason he was born with black wings may point to a special connection with the gods that justifies his pacifist action. Nonetheless, the only thing certain is that he never showed himself again afterwards. |summon = Divine blood doesn't matter to me. I am who I am. I won't be tied down, sorry. |fusion = I will only give you my thanks. Don't expect more than that. Just let me do what I want. |evolution = Something has awaken inside of me. But still, I... I want to go on as my human self! | hp_base = 4358 |atk_base = 1702 |def_base = 1380 |rec_base = 1319 | hp_lord = 6211 |atk_lord = 2300 |def_lord = 1843 |rec_lord = 1755 | hp_anima = 6954 |rec_anima = 1557 |atk_breaker = 2498 |def_breaker = 1645 |atk_guardian = 2102 |def_guardian = 2041 |rec_guardian = 1656 |def_oracle = 1744 | hp_oracle = 5914 |rec_oracle = 2052 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Five Lights' Hellion |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk of all Units when 5 elements or more are present & reduction in BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = 15% reduction |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Fallen Leaves |bbdescription = 16 combo Dark powerful attack on all enemies & adds Dark and Light elements to attack for all allies for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Camellia Blossom |sbbdescription = 18 combo Dark powerful attack on all enemies, probable drastic damage cut for 1 turn & adds Dark and Light elements to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce 50% of enemies' Atk stat |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60594 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Rebels of Fate |addcatname = Ardin3 }}